The present invention relates to a method of processing felled trees and an apparatus therefor. By "processing" is meant here, all the working operations which take place from the moment the tree is felled to the moment of stacking cut logs on the logstacking site.
Those tree-processing machines known hitherto are constructed to carry out some working operations on the felling site, such as de-branching of the felled tree, cutting the de-branched timber, and sorting the cut wood. Such machines, however, are not suitable for loading and transporting purposes, or for maneuvering in inaccessible terrain.
When trees are processed by means of such machines, a number of working operations which have already been effected must therefore be repeated, for example such working operations as re-positioning, stacking, reloading etc. Processing of the trees thus becomes time consuming and ineffective, and hence it must be considered desirable to integrate all of the working operations.